The Rise of a CopyrightInfringing Band
by Malkmusian
Summary: You may know this band from somewhere. You may not. In fact, I submitted this to the Neopian Times, but was probably rejected.


The Rise of a Copyright-Infringing Band (No, It's Not Those Guys)

By

That Guy aka Sihelio

Mark and Donald are Neopets. That's all I say about them. Oh, and both of them were Wockys. Some of the best musicians are Wockys, including Wock 'Til You Drop, a rock band from Tyrannia, who can only speak in grunts and yells, but their lead singer speaks perfect English.

Mark and Donald met each other in Neoschool while sitting next to some comic stars from a certain comic strip. The teacher was talking about how the bands could play in the Concert Hall. Mark says to his as-of-yet-to-be-his-friend, "Hey, boy. Would you like to make a band with me?" Donald replies, "Yeah, Mark. I would." The teacher catches them for talking and makes them walk home. In Mark's home, there are posters for every band that has performed in the Neopian Concert Hall, including the favorites Sticks N Stones. He says to Donald, "Hey, Donald. I have an idea. Why not use other bands' music and make our own hits?" Mark replies, "Sure."

After many months of planning and stuff, they hired Mark's friends, Ricky and Dave, who were also Wockys, and put them as the only speakers in the band, The Pizzaroo Clerk and the Concert Hall Ticket Seller. Soon enough, it was time to choose the name. Mark and Dave suggested Igloo Garage Takeover. Ricky suggested Positiveworld. Donald suggested Peophin Johnny and wanted them to change their music style to a jazz rock-type style. The others declined and chose the name Positiveworld, which was the greatest name according to as-of-yet-unknown steel drummer for the Hikalakas, Trevor Sternwell. He wanted to join their band as a bassist, but his other band wanted him, so he joined as a part-time guitarist. The band always practiced everyday in Trevor's living room, using samples said by many Faeries, famous Neopians, and the non-existent statements of Jelly World, and putting them within their songs.

Soon, it was time, they decided, to record their first album, so they started up their own label, Altador Productions, and ran down to the studio, where they made their first album, self-titled of course, and released it. The Neopets, however, didn't like it. An Aisha one time said that, "they used too much samples and not enough music." A Lupe said that their music was, "more dangerous than Dr. Sloth trying to take over Neopia using a battle fork." The band didn't care and went back in the studio to record their second album, "Triangles", which was more successful due to the minor concert hit, "Hurry to the Desert! Brucey B's Putting Us In His Army!" but wasn't that successful. The band, after that, was invited to perform in the Concert Hall. They were excited. They complied a collection of their first two albums named, "A Small 369 BN World", and then performed at the concert hall. Everybody started booing at them and even threw fruit-colored Chias and transmogrification potions at them.

The band decided to break up, with Trevor going back to his band, the Hikalakas. His band became popular, but not for long, as they found out that he'd been sneaking in production credits on the record, not crediting his sister, Katie, or his brother, John, both players in the Hikalakas. Soon, the island band took a break and Trevor thought it was time to reunite Positiveworld, so he called up Mark, Donald, Dave, and Ricky, and started rehearsing with them again. Soon, they had enough material to go back into the studio and record their next album, "Rocket Away From Kreludor". This time, they shut down Altador Productions and signed onto Neopia's biggest "brand-name" indie label, TKJ Records, owned by Trevor himself…and the other Hikalakas. They had distribution with Neopia's largest distributor, Faerieland Distribution Alliance, which also published the mega-million best-seller "The Gelert Diaries" and formed MYNCI, the boy band everybody loves to…well, love, I think, but I'm not a fan of them.

Soon, the album "Rocket Away From Kreludor" was a smash hit, selling in the millions, even though Positiveworld didn't think it would sell much. They even released their "stereotypical" song, "Dr. Sloth Has A Very Low IQ", which was getting mildly popular, but their hit song, "Illusen's Achyfi Song", got so popular that their label wanted them to go on a Neopoint-losing tour.

At the same time, an Aisha named David Clooney ran away from home and was caught by the soldiers and superheroes. He was then put in the dungeon for life for running away from an owner. However, the band, facing the aspect of a Neopoint-losing tour, cancelled the tour ASAP and put out a phony press release, saying that David was inspired by their song, "The Advent Calendar Is Good, But Not So Good During the Summer", to run away from home. Soon, there were interviewers from the Neopian Times trying to talk to the band, but they were under "house arrest" according to the press release.

At that same time, they stayed home and recorded, along with interviews with the reporters that tried to cover the story in the Times, their fifth album, "Whirlwinds of Summer", which sampled the song, "Whirlwinds of Extinction" by Sticks N Stones, combined with the interviews and more of the talks with the Snow Faerie, who was put in the song, "The Advent Calendar". The album was a hit and the band, after hearing a disgruntled Aisha yelling just because he couldn't turn on the spotlights at their concert, decided to re-record MYNCI's hit song, "I Have Found What I Need At This Moment" along with the Aisha's yells. They complied it on a single, "MYNCI", and was immediately challenged to the Battledome against MYNCI and their label, Krawk Records. They fought back, but it was determined that the band should be broken up, but it was ironic that MYNCI used so many samples during their KyriiBook tour, placed at the same time as the battles.

The band left TKJ and went back to Altador Productions, getting Neopia's second best distributor, JubJub Records, and recorded their next album, "Expensive, Not Cheap, Definitely Not Free". The album was a success and they then put out an album of the many things said during the battle between Krawk Records and the band, "Unfair Licensing: The Story About The Symbol And The Letters MYNCI". That was when they got their first real big hit, "Grabbing The Darkest Faerie", a sampling of both the Faeries on the situation and the record label.

The band soon saw much popularity and soon saw that the two major soft drinks in Neopia, Neocola and Achyfi, were competing against each other, releasing posters and paying bands to advertise their product. They soon recorded the album, "Disachyfi", which was a very big success, yet didn't sell much, which was disappointing to the band. They broke up and Trevor rejoined the Hikalakas, but after many years, Mark, with a rejoined Positiveworld, later met him and they made up. Trevor rejoined and was soon performing in the Concert Hall, with crowds waiting days to see Positiveworld. The band was then happy and recorded their newest album to date, "Yes Profit!" which was released on Krawk Records and Altador Productions. Go see them today!

They're great performers! In fact, I actually have been to one of their concerts! Even Chet Flash was there…or AishaMan…. or Dr. Sloth. I don't know who was there.


End file.
